Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by FutureMrsDamonSalvatore
Summary: Draco and Harry are in love with each other - without the other knowing. Will one snap and tell the other, or will it stay hidden and forbidden?
1. Secret Love

Draco knew he had always loved him. Always. But how to tell him? He couldn't just say it. His family would murder him. You see, his family are strict on curbing your gay side, should ou have one. But Draco didn't want that. He was in love wth his enemy. Harry Potter.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

Harry should have accepted the offer in his first year. If he had, things would have been different. A lot different. If he had just accepted that offer of friendship, he wouldn't be in love with his enemy. You see, he was in love with Draco Malfoy.

XXXxxxxXXXxxx

When Harry knew for definite, he didn't want to tell anyone. He knew they wouldn't get it. Draco was the same. What to do? Neither of them was willing to tell, both knew the consequences all to well. Both of them had loved and lost. Would they both be willling to ignore the war for happiness?

Both of them had important roles in the war. At the beginning of his sixth year, Draco was given the task of killing Dumbledore. Voldemort knew he would fail - Draco was not a killer. Draco knew he would fail - he couldn't kill his love's father figure.

Harry started getting obssessed with Draco in his sixth year - he knew tthat slippery weasel was up to something. Because hee loved him, he wanted to investigate. If Draco has orders from the Dark Lord, it would be dangerous.

Neither of them knew the other one loves them, yet both were trying to protect the other. One of them had to snap, and admit their love. But who?


	2. The Discovery of Love

Draco was in the library at Hogwarts when he realised. All he could think was "I'm in love with the Dark Lord's enemy." He knew he wouldn't come out unscathed. He would be a traitor to his Lord or his heart. Both would hurt - he could lose his love, or get crucioed to insanity. Draco's father was gay - Draco had seen him sneaking the guu's into the house. One of them looked familiar... Maybe he just had a type. Draco knew that if he wished to be accepted, he should talk to his father.  
"Father?" Draco muttered after knocking and entering Lucius' study.  
"Yes, Draco?"  
"If... A friend thought - was sure - they were gay, what should they do about it, keeping in mind that their family is set against homosexuality?" Draco was bright red now.  
"First, they should be honest with their family. A friend, Draco? You believe that I would not see through that? Who's the lucky guy?"  
"You will be mad... Harry Potter."  
Lucius looked stunned, then burst out laughing. A door opened and a guy Lucius kept sneaking in walked up to him. It suddenly clicked who it was to Draco.  
"You're... Sirius?" Draco waaited for an explanation.  
"Yes, I'm Sirius Black. The Veil in the Ministry... You know about that? Yes? Well, after about 5 hours, it spat me back out. The Killing curse your aunty shot at me was absorbed by the Veil. Also, Harry and I are Veela. We have one true mate. Mine, is your father. I'm not sure of Harry's. I can find out though."  
"Please. I'd be eternally grateful."  
So the search began.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

Harry came into his Veela inheritance at 15. All Veela's do. When he came into his inheritance, he knew he didn't have a liking for girls, but still pursued Ginny, while he figured things out.  
He thought he was going crazy - he kept seeing Siruis everywhere. Sirius was in the Veil, dead.  
At the beginning of his sixth year, Harry knew who his mate was - Draco Malfoy.  
His worst enemy who hated him with a blind passion was his mate. Draco had been acting weird since the middle of fifth year. More than once, Harry had caught Draco staring at him. Daydreaming. Since then, there had been no arguments, no fights, no potions ruined. Just... Silence. Even polite nods in the hallway. It was strange.  
Harry knew it must just be coincidence. Draco could never like him. But yet, Harry couldn't help but wonder... What if he did?  
Harry sought out Dumbledore for advice.  
"Professor? What would a Veela do if he found out his mate was his enemy?"  
"Dear boy, he would observe them. Watch and see if they show interest. Then, simply... Tell them."  
Harry left it at that and took the advice seriously. Observe. Does he like me?  
And the observation began.


	3. Observe and Decide

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table at the Welcoming feast. Draco sat on the Slytherin table facing him. This was perfect for Harry to observe him. He took notice of Ron and Hermione sitting next to him. Harry knew Ron liked Hermione, in fact, he loved her. He watched the longing in his eyes for a while before turning back to Draco. Draco had a familiar look in his eyes. Lust. Longing. Love. It was too much to hope.  
"Ron, do you know how to tell if someone's gay?" Harry inquired.  
"When they offer to blow you, that's generally a clue,mate. Why?"  
"Just wondered. Guy I like keeps staring at me."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. A guy keeps staring at me the way you do to Hermione." That was close. Ron was severely homophobic - nobody could know.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, deliberately choosing the side facing Harry. He got caught staring multiple times, but he didn't care. To look upon Harry's face for a decade wouldn't be enough time to take in everything about him.  
"What you looking at, Draco? There a girl you like?" Pansy crooned to him.  
"If there was, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not going to get into bed withyou either way, Parkinson..." Pansy had one thought on her mind - sex. If he wasn't otherwise alligned, he might have given in... If she was the only person left on Earth. And there were no sheep.  
Draco cast his gaze back on Harry. He had a dimple when he talked - he was talking to Weasley. There was no way Draco could see to find a way to make Harry see him as lover, not while Weasley is homophobic. Harry would choose their judgement over his.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

Lucius was just finished in bed with Sirius. They had spent an hour in bed, literally making love until their knees were jelly and their brains were on over-drive from the pleasure.  
Severus Snape was the only person, other than Draco, who knew about Sirius. Narcissa was too busy sneaking off to other Death Eaters beds to care about Lucius. Lucius only joined Voldemort because Narcissa threatened to Crucio him into submission.  
Severus knocked the secret knock that let them know it was okay to stay naked if they so wished.  
"You called, Lucius?" Severus himself was gay, and had his eye on a man of a furry kind...  
"Draco has admitted his true self, Severus! He told me he was gay - for Harry Potter. Will you help get them together? Harry is a Veela like Sirius, Draco must be his mate to feel strongly enough to tell me."  
"Of course I will. I will do my best. How is he, Sirius?" Severus inquired after Remus, the man he's loved since Hogwarts and lovingly brews a wolfsbane potion for to help him through the transition from man to wolf.  
"Doing fine. He'd see you if you went to my housse.. You two could talk. Clean the bed after though?" Sirius said with a wink. He knew Severus and Remus were a match made in heaven.  
Severus grabbed Sirius' key, and disapperated with a loud SNAP.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

So everyone's in on a plan to get the boys together... But will they work or will everything fall apart due to a homophobic society?


End file.
